A micro-mirror array is a Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS) device, and its basic principle is using a driving force (e.g., an electrostatic force or magnetic force) to enable a movable micro-mirror surface to rotate or translate, thereby changing a propagation direction or phase of input light. The micro-mirror array has already been extensively used in various fields in optical communications such as light exchange, spectral analysis instrument and projection imaging. Especially, application of the micro-mirror array to a projector is based on a front projection arrangement manner, and is an application different from the rear projection field to which large screen and flat panel display relate.
In the technical field of liquid crystal display, adjustment of backlight energy and direction is in process of research. It is favorable in certain application occasions (e.g., large-screen display) to focus backlight intensity to one area to provide super-high brightness in a local area. In the prior art, the micro-mirror array has not yet been used to provide a liquid crystal display with backlight having adjustable intensity distribution.